Oh My Love
by NoctisXV
Summary: Sequel to It's You, Only You. The love story of Lightning and Noctis continues as they travel to Paris and meet more people along the way. How will the two lovers keep their relationship alive in the "City of Love", Paris... and what more surprises awaits them. [Update-Chapter 8 is up]
1. Chapter 1: Paris

**Paris, Eiffel Tower.**

"Ok guys, Smile!"

It was a snowy day in Paris. Lightning and her friends had arrived in Paris an hour ago. Though, They had a little trouble in stopping for a cab. Luckily, Noctis knew how to speak French.

Serah looked at her camera. "One more guys."

Everyone did their best smile and looked at the camera.

"1….2….3…" Serah presses the button.

"Good one guys."

"Well, First day in Paris isn't that bad."

"Yeah and the snowing made it even better." Hope remarked.

Suddenly, Someone threw a snowball on Hope's back.

"HEY!" He turned around to see Vanille laughing. He responded by throwing back 2 snowballs at the same time. Then, He tackled her and they fell on the snowy ground.

"Man, What am I going to do with you ?" He asked.

"How about treating me."

"Much better."

Hope rose up and helped Vanille up to her feet. Lightning walks up to them. "You two ok? "

"Yeah. Not a scratch."

"Good, Serah and Snow had just reserved a hotel near here. A bus is waiting for us now."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

The quickly ran back to the group and boarded the bus to the hotel.

"What's the hotel's name? " Lebreau asked.

"Jean Delaporte Hotel." Noctis answered.

"Hey, Isn't that one of the best hotels here in Paris ?" Fang asked.

"Probably." Lightning replied.

"What are we gonna do there when we get to that hotel ?" Prompto asked.

"Check in obviously. Then Cid will treat all of us for dinner later in the evening." Squall looked at Prompto.

"Looks good to me."

The bus trip was smooth. At least in a way that they can be warmed up from the outside chilly weather. It was 5 degrees cold outside. That didn't stop the French bakers from baking pastries. Even inside the bus, They could smell the delicious pastries being baked.

"Man, That smell of bread makes me hungry." Prompto spoke with a feel of warmth.

"Aww Man. Please stop speaking in that language. " Hope requested.

"Why? Is it making you hungry ?" Vanille looked at Hope.

"Do I have to answer that ?"

Squall interrupted. "Guys pipe down. Listen, It's already 5:00 pm and it's gonna be evening in 2 hours. We have 1 and a half hours to prepare for dinner later. It will take place in a grand hall near Champs-Élysées. Me and Rinoa will leave the hotel first and the rest of you follow. Don't be late guys. "

"Wait a minute, So you're saying that its a dinner in a grand hall. Is it a formal party where Cid is the host? "

"Absolutely."

"Well, That's good enough for me." Hope said.

"Anyway, Don't be late guys. Alright ?"

They answered politely and agreed to what Squall had said. 30 minutes later, They arrived on the hotel.

"Where have you been guys. Me and Snow have been growing a beard here." Serah exaggerated.

"Well sorry, Can't argue about traffic." Noctis said.

"Anyway, The rooms are ready. It's quite big. Enough for 15 people for each room." She described.

"We have to key to ours. Noctis will stay with us." Snow added. "Here's the key to the other room." He handed to Squall.

"Quite nice. Now we better hurry for that dinner tonight."

"What are we waiting for ?"

The rushed up and hurried to the room. Of course they didn't run. Running would be impolite in that hotel. They just walked faster. It was quite fast. The two rooms were at Floor 3. Namely Rooms 425 and 426.

They arrived shortly with their bags still on their backs or on their hands. They entered the room and dropped the bags in their bed rooms. Noctis and Lightning's' bedroom was beside Snow and Serah's. Hope and Vanille's was beside the kitchen and near Fang and Lebreau's room.

Prompto was forced to share with Stella in one room because Stella didn't want to sleep alone. Leaving the last bedroom as a storage room.

**Noctis and Lightning's bedroom...**

"Is this ok? " She referred to the pink long dress.

"It's good. It fits you nicely. " Noctis complimented.

"Thank you. Your black suit fits you nicely. "

"Even when it's snowing ?"

"Yes. Well, At least you can coat me with your black coat." She chuckled.

"That's what I would do." He smiled.

She giggled like a cute girl and Noctis went to her and they share a kiss.

"The first kiss in Paris." She called it.

"Don't name it like that."

"Hahaha! But do you want me to call it ?"

"To Paris…. with Love…." He whispered. Then they lean in and share another kiss.

"What a wonderful name." She described.

"Thanks."

They didn't waste another time. They quickly dressed up formally. Just in time when the others were already in the living room.

"What's take them so long ?" Lebreau complained.

"Hold on, I'll check on them." Serah volunteered. She went to the door and just about she was to knock….

"What are we doing ? We're ready. " Noctis said.

They saw Noctis wearing his nice black suit. "Wow ! You look cute." Vanille exclaimed.

"Thanks. But you guys are forgetting the cutest one of all." Noctis said. He whistles and sees Lightning go out. They see her wearing a pink long dress. Her cheeks were red and her lips was pink. They were mystified by her beauty.

"Wow ! She's soo cute." Vanille exclaimed again.

"Sis, You look so beautiful. You and Noctis make a perfect match." Serah described.

"Thank you for that lovely compliment." Lightning replied.

"Now how about a photograph of the world's cutest couple huh? " Prompto said, With a camera in hand.

Lightning agreed and the two of them looked at the camera.

"Ok you two. Smile."

The camera flashed. "Ok guys. One more."

The looked at the camera with a smile on their face.

"Ok that was a nice shot. Now how about a wacky shot."

"Wacky shot?" Noctis asked.

"Just pose." Prompto uttered.

Lightning looked at Noctis. "What do we do?"

"This." Then Noctis leaned in and kissed Lightning as Prompto pictures the two of them.

"Now that's the cutest pose I've ever taken."

Lightning blushed and smiled. "That was nice."

"How about another one." Noctis leans in again and the lovers share another kiss as Prompto takes a picture of it.

Serah interrupted with a text from Tifa. "Hey guys, They're expecting us now. We're gonna be late."

"Well we don't want Cid to get mad." Hope said.

"Let's hurry."

They walked fast to the lobby. Snow hurried and prepared the car. He wanted to act as the chauffeur. The car was an Audi Q7. Snow rented it while the others were preparing.

"Your ride monsieur et mademoiselle" Hope spoke in a French accent.

"Oh. Merci." Noctis replied.

Noctis opened the door for Lightning. "Ladies first."

She smiled and went inside the car and Noctis followed. Hope and Vanille sat on the last set of chairs. Which was at the back of Noctis and Lightning's seat. Prompto sat beside Noctis while Stella sat beside Vanille. In the most rear, Fang and Lebreau sat comfortably with the chair that Snow had fitted.

"Alright, Let's go."

Snow disengages the hand brake and they were on the way to the hall where Cid and the others were waiting. There was still snow. But by that time, It had already stop snowing and safe for driving.

Lightning rested beside Noctis. "I'll just take a quick nap." She said.

"I'll do the same." He replied.

The two slept under the comforts of each other.

In a blink of an eye, They arrive.

* * *

**The Grand Hall... What surprise awaits Lightning and her friends. Especially when one of the guests is someone they know. Who could that be? Find out on Chapter 2.**

* * *

What do you think ? This is my second fanfic. Sorry for some errors

Pls review so I can listen to your opinions. It is welcomed.. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2: Night Party: Part 1

**Took my whole morning and afternoon to write this. Pls review so I can hear your thoughts about it. :D Thank you.**

**To Dynasty:** Thank you for your review. The story be more exciting as the Chapters continue. :)

* * *

**The Grand Hall near Champs-Élysées, 25 minutes later. 6:55 pm.**

"Get up. Wake and shake it. We're here." Snow yelled.

"Aww!" Hope thumped. His head bumped on the window glass when Snow's yelling had woken them up.

Lightning opened the door as soon as she was quite awake. Noctis exited on the same door as Lightning. So did Prompto, Hope, Vanille and Stella. Lebreau and Fang followed them. The wind was blowing quietly. Cold began to rush into them. Noctis was kind enough to coat Lightning while they were outside. They immediately went inside the Grand Hall where Squall and Rinoa were waiting. Lightning took off the coat as soon as they went in. She thanked him for keeping her warm.

"Perfect record I might say. You managed to arrive with 3 minutes to spare." Squall looked at his wristwatch.

"Well, We kept our promise." Noctis sighed.

"C'mon. They're waiting for us at Hall A."

They left the main hall and followed Squall to Hall A. There, Many closest friends of Cid and the other members were present in the Hall. The Hall was cooled well enough, Enough for people not to complain. Cid was outside together with his wife, Edea.

"Ah, Nice of you to come." Cid greeted.

"Thank you. I hope we didn't miss _"The Impromptu Affair"_

"You came on time. Anyway now, Please step in." Cid stepped aside. Allowing them to enter.

The Hall was filled with a lot of guests. Among those present were Aerith Gainsborough, Balthier, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, Quistis Trepe, Nooj, Baralai, Ashe, Penelo, Sazh and many others who were close to Cid and the Starry Night band members.

Then, One of the guest present gave a familiar sight to Noctis.

"Hey Noctis, Long time no see."

"Ignis. Nice to see you." He greeted.

"How are you living ?"

"Fine. By the way, Let me introduce you to Lightning."

Ignis looked at Lightning. "Good Evening Madam." He shook her hand.

"Oh. How a gentleman you are." She replied.

"That's Ignis alright. We were childhood friends and we attended the same school from elementary to college. Though, I was separated from him when I was called in to a band."

"Such sadness on that day isn't it ?"

"Anyway. The rest are waiting on Table 5. By the way, Is Prompto around ?"

"Yeah. He's over there." Noctis pointed.

"Ok. Thank you." Ignis left and ran to go to Prompto.

Noctis offered Lightning his hand. They walked together hand in hand to find Table 5. They were going to sit with Prompto, Stella, Serah, Snow, Hope and Vanille. Lightning had told Serah to follow them along with Hope, Snow and Vanille. The table was near the large space in the middle of the hall. Noctis didn't know anything about it. But they just took their seats anyway.

"Well this is nice isn't it ?" Serah remarked.

Then, A voice called Serah from the right.

"Serah!"

Serah looked to her right and there, It gave her a familiar sight. The person was coming towards them.

"Hey, Is that Noel ?"

"Where ?" Lightning looked around. Serah pointed to the right where Noel was waving his hands. He was just one feet away from them.

"Noel ?!" Serah stood up. She ran to him and quickly gave him …..An awkward bear hug…..

"Noooeeel!" She squealed. Hugging him very tight.

Noel was now in a "I'm-getting-tortured-here" mode. Lightning smiled, Seeing the two friends hug. But she took pity on Noel. She stood up and went to them, She tried to break it, saying "Now Serah stop, Put Noel down . You're trying to squeeze the life out of him."

"I did?" She asked in a cute-like voice and looked at him, Now taking a deep inhale of air. "Whoopsie, Sorry."

"It's ok." Noel coughed up, Trying to inhale.

Lightning greeted. "Hey Noel, We thought we aren't gonna see you. What brings you here to Paris ?"

Noel took a deep inhale before speaking up. "I was invited here by Cid. I'm currently working with him."

"Really? That's great. But where's Yeul ?"

"Over there, She's gonna sing for tonight." Noel pointed to the stage in front.

"Anyway, Where are you gonna sit? "

"Table 5. I'm kinda surprised to see that I'm gonna sit with you guys."

"Well, You're welcome."

They went back to the table and took their seats. By now, The doors to the hall were closed. Everyone had taken their seats and watched Cid stand up on the stage and announce his words. They clapped their hands for him and soon, The band in the stage began to sing. Yeul's voice sounded the whole atmosphere. It was quite like an angel singing. Noel loved her singing and he wanted to do a duet together when the time comes. For now, It was all Yeul.

Noctis removed his coat and carefully places it around Lightning. By now, Lightning felt that it was getting cold. She protested at what Noctis was doing.

"No Noctis. I'm fine."

"Lightning, You're better off warm than cold." He told her.

"Well I'm feeling warm before you placed that coat around me."

"No Lightning. I won't let you get sick just because it's cold."

Lightning paused for a short moment before looking at him back. "You know, Maybe you're right."

She allows him to place it around her body. She felt the warmth of the thick fabric of the black coat as soon as the first part of it touched her. Noctis was kind enough to help her put it around her back. She replied with a thank you and a kiss. Noctis puts his left arm around her and allows her to relax on his shoulders.

Later, Yeul spoke with a microphone in hand.

"Now, May I please request couples to stand here in the middle. Please. Waltz your way." She said.

She began to sing –Sway. Couples in each table rose up from their seats. The empty space in the middle was enough for everyone to dance. Hope reached for Vanille's hand and they went to the middle first. Snow and Serah followed and finally Noctis and Lightning stood up and walked to the middle hand in hand.

Lightning removed the coat and gave it back to him. They started to dance as soon as the instrumental played. Noctis opened his hands and Lightning places hers. They began to waltz in the dance area.

**When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more**

Lightning looked at Noctis with a blush on her cheeks. They looked at each other's eyes. They felt the warm gaze of each other. Lightning had never danced with someone before until now. Noctis had danced with a lot of women. But he didn't felt comfort in them until Lightning came. Suddenly, Noctis pulled her near to him. Surprised, Lightning leaned in and they kiss as Yeul continues to sing.

**Like a flower bending in the breeze**  
**Bend with me, sway with ease**  
**When we dance you have a way with me**  
**Stay with me, sway with me**

**Other dancers may be on the floor**  
**Dear, but my eyes will see only you**  
**Only you have that magic technique**  
**When we sway I go weak**

"I'm feel weak Noct. Should we stop ?" She looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"No, That's how you're supposed to feel when you waltz your way. Just keep on moving and look at your partner's eyes."

"I feel more comfort this way. Don't stop." She whispered.

She contemplated on him for a long time. Noctis was really someone who showed signs of never loving some else than Lightning. For her, He was her Polaris.

**I can hear the sounds of violins**  
**Long before it begins**  
**Make me thrill as only you know how**  
**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

The instrumental plays and Lightning puts her arms around his waist and buries her head in his chest. She can smell his scent that made him fresh all day. Noctis places his arms around her and their heads lean on each other as the instrumental soothes them. The song continues as Yeul sings the next line.

**Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak**

Then, They hear the violins play. Lightning looks straight at his eyes. She gave him a look that says _"Don't let go"_ . He smiles and they look at Hope and Vanille, Snow and Serah dancing. They also turned to their left and see Prompto dancing with Stella. A smile escapes their faces as they see them waltz. She buries her face on his chest again as they waltz slowly but carefully.

**I can hear the sounds of violins**  
**Long before it begins**  
**Make me thrill as only you know how**  
**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

As the song's tension increases, Lightning and Noctis break off the hug and waltzed their way to the most middle part of the waltz area. They avoided the couples in dance area and made their way safely to the middle without bumping into anyone.

**When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more**

The song pauses just in time when they have just reached the most middle part of the dance area. They continue to dance when Yeul resumes and continues to finish the song.

**Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me**

**When marimbas start to play  
Hold me close, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more**

As they hear the lyrics, Noctis holds Lightning closer and they waltz a little more.

**Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me**

As the song finishes, Noctis and Lightning's heads lean on one another. They share a kiss as the audience claps their hands for the couples.

After that, The couples returned to the tables and took their seats. Silence ruled but with a few conversations on the other tables can be heard. Yeul leaves the stage and runs back to Noel.

Noctis and Lightning enjoy a few minutes of conversation before Cid steps on the stage and calls in the next intermission.

* * *

_**The Night Party continues on Chapter 3. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Night Party: Part 2

The Night Party continues... Please Review so I can hear your thoughts about it... Thank you soo much :D

**To Dynasty: **This chapter may be short, But I hope it can make you smile. :) Thank you

* * *

Shortly after Yeul left the stage, Cid went up.

"Thank you. That was a very marvelous singing of yours. " Cid complimented.

They clapped their hands high for her as she was going back, Waving her hand and bowing her head. Noel stood up from his seat and went up to her. Hand in hand, He guided her back to Table 5.

"Now, Here is Ms. Ashelia Dalmasca singing "For Once in My Life." The rounds of applause succeeded as the spotlight gleams on the right side of the stage. They've expected her to come up but there was no one.

"Umm Mr. Cid… Ashe accidentally fainted while practicing her song." A man whispered behind Cid.

"You don't say ?" Then Cid looked at the audience with an upset look on his face . "I'm sorry but we can't expect her to come up any moment." He clapped his hands once. "Ok, Anyone from the audience who could surprisingly entertain us ? Anyone ?"

He gained no response from the audience. He sighed "Ok then, Since no one will perform, I –" But Cid was cut by a shout somewhere in the audience.

"Wait, Here's your man !" Hope shouted. Pushing Noctis off his chair.

"No, I didn't volunteer for this." He shouted.

Cid's face displays a smirk. "Ok, Would you like to see Noctis sing in front ?"

The shouts and claps among the audience was unexpecting that it made Cid invite him up to the stage. Noctis was nervous. He looked at Lightning, who gave him a look that said_ "Go for it" . _At least with Lightning's smile, Noctis was able to pluck up courage. He was then dragged by someone.

"C'mon Noctis, They don't wanna see you standing near your table."

"Ignis ?"

"Of course. Now go." Then He lets go of him and runs back to his table. Cheers and claps succeeded as Noctis made his first step on the stairs to the stage. Cid went up to him saying, "Glad that you agreed."

Noctis replied with a slight nod before Cid, again spoke. "So, What song do you have in mind for us ?"

He began to think deeply. They saw him cross his arms as he was thinking of what to sing. Then he came made a decision by going to the band and whispering something to them. He returned to the middle quite soon. "Ok. I've decided." Noctis gave Cid the gesture that says. _"Hand me the mic."_ Cid did and went down from the stage.

Noctis neared the mic to his mouth. "Umm.. Enjoy." The band heard him say and they began to play the tune to –Save the Last Dance for Me...

From the start of the tune, Everyone cheered as if they were familiar with the song, Which they were. Lightning looked on with a smile on her face, Clapping for her _"Polaris"_

**You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye,let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light**

Noctis turned to Lightning and pointed to her. Everyone turned to Table 5. There, Lightning flushed up red.

**But don't forget who's takin' you home**  
**And in whose arms you're gonna be**  
**So darlin' save the last dance for me**

Lightning's friends in their table looked at her and teased her with. "AWWW!". She knew that it was clear to her friends that She is in love with the man singing in the stage. Serah even went up to her and whispered. "I wish Snow would be like him." Lightning chuckled.

**Oh I know that the music's fine**  
**Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun**  
**Laugh and sing, but while we're apart**  
**Don't give your heart to anyone**  
**But don't forget who's takin' you home**  
**And in whose arms you're gonna be**  
**So darlin' save the last dance for me**

Noctis began to go down from the stage as He continued to sing. He turned to Lightning and began to make his way towards her. Lightning could stop blushing. She even cupped her hands on her cheeks, Smiling. Vanille and Serah kept making noises.

**Baby don't you know I love you so**  
**Can't you feel it when we touch**  
**I will never, never let you go**  
**I love you oh so much**

Not so far now, Noctis was getting near to her. Lightning covered her blushing face as Vanille and Serah kept on shaking her. Stella and Prompto looked on with a smile. So did Fang and Lebreau.

**You can dance, go and carry on**  
**Till the night is gone**  
**And it's time to go**  
**If he asks, If you're all alone**  
**Can he walk you home,you must tell him no**  
**'Cause don't forget who's taking you home**  
**And in whose arms you're gonna be**  
**Save the last dance for me**

Noctis pulled Lightning up from her chair, Still blushing. Lightning could feel the warmth of his palm touching hers. She smiled as Noctis drags her to the dance area. There, When the instrumental played, They waltz together and made everyone in their seats stand with amazement. They were mystified by Noctis and Lightning's waltzing. Soon enough, They stop as Noctis looked at her eyes directly while holding her hand. He continued to sing.

**Oh I know that the music's fine**  
**Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun**  
**Laugh and sing, but while we're apart**  
**Don't give your heart to anyone**

**And don't forget who's takin' you home**  
**And in whose arms you're gonna be**  
**So darling, Save the last dance for me**

Lightning's eyes began to let out tears as She continues to blush.

**So don't forget who's taking you home**  
**Or in whose arms you're gonna be**  
**So darling, Save the last dance for me**

**Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me**  
**Oh baby won't you promise that you'll save the last dance for me**  
**Save the last dance, the very last dance…. for me.**

The last instrumental follows the lyrics as Noctis and Lightning waltz for a final time. Nearing to the end, Lightning leans in and kisses Noctis until the song had ended. The cheers and "Aww's" of the audience succeeded as Lightning holds the kiss for a long time. She then breaks it off.

"Thanks Noctis." She said as tears fall from her eyes.

Noctis takes out his handkerchief and carefully wiped her tears on her face. Then, fireworks sounded and they look up on the glass roof, Allowing them to see the beautiful fireworks.

"Wonderful isn't it." She whispered.

"My thoughts exactly." He replied with smirk.

Then, They lean in one more time and share a kiss under the fireworks display and some couples dancing around them with the band sounding again.

* * *

**As the morning follows, What could make the day better than a shopping and fun in Paris. Find out on Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4: Amusement

**Was bored and I wanted to do one chapter before sleeping... Please Review so I can hear your thoughts... thank you guys :)**

**To Dynasty:** Here's a good chapter. Hope you enjoy it. A bit of humor added though xD

* * *

**Noctis P.O.V**

**The Next Morning….**

I felt something caressing my face. It was a soft and gentle touch. I wondered if I was still in a dream. My eyes were shut very tight. I didn't want the dream to end. Then, I felt something soft on my cheeks.

_A Kiss?_

I opened my right eye to see the woman, I love smiling at me.

"Good Morning Love." She whispered.

A smile escaped my lips. "Good Morning." I still felt a little tired after the party last night.

She pushed her arms on the sides of my pillow. She was now in a crawl-like gesture.

"Well, You do make a perfect lover, I can tell."

"Why makes you say that ?" I asked.

Then she collapsed into hugging me then she spoke. "You're a good guy. You're someone who could be a perfect man for someone. You're quiet, gentle, Mysterious and – "

_Mysterious?_ I interrupted her.

"What made you say I'm Mysterious ?"

She looked up and bit her lips "you're quiet and you're a rare type of man, unlike others who would pay their attention to other things instead of his love."

I smiled at her. She was holding her gaze in front of me. "You may be right."

She reacted to me words. "I'm never wrong about you."

I answered her. "Good."

She smiles and I felt her lips on mine. It was quite passionate. There was nowhere in this world that I could find this kiss but with her. We broke it off pretty soon. She went to my abdomen and rested her head on it. I could still remember that she used to do this to me when we were in Blenheim. A smile escaped her cute face as she held her gaze on me again. I see her pouting in a cute way.

I chuckled a bit at her cute gesture. She went up to me and placed her arms over my chest. "So, we really are in Paris now."

"We were here a day ago." I laughed off.

She stretched her right leg upwards and it landed on my legs. _She was teasing me._

"All's fair in love and war." She said.

"My thoughts exactly."

Then we lean in and share a kiss. I came on top of her as our lips continued to meet. We broke it short after.

"Good Morning Noct." She said.

"Good Morning Light."

Then I kissed her in the forehead and We sleep a little more.

**Normal P.O.V**

"LIGHTNING!" Serah screamed in front of her bedroom door.

Suddenly, Noctis and Lightning woke up. Noctis accidentally fell to the floor and Lightning followed, Falling on top of Noctis. "Aww!" They both uttered.

Lightning looked at Noctis and gave him a worried look. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Who was that?" Noctis, Scratching his head.

Then, Lightning gave him a surprised look. "You forgot? It's Serah remember."

"Oh yeah. I'm kinda forgetting that am I ?"

Noctis rose up first and helped Lightning get up. They shook off the dust from their clothes and proceeded to the door.

Lightning opens the door. "Why are you yelling Serah. Can't you let me and Noct sleep ?"

Serah gulped. "Sorry about that. It's just that I want us guys to go hang out."

"Where?"

"On a Mall. Near an amusement park."

"Who's going with you ?"

"You guys. Prompto and Stella will come along with us. "

"Well, I think I can go with you guys. Noctis could go as well."

"Oh, That's Swell!" She jumped. "Now you guys better prepare now. Ciao!" Then Serah skipped off.

Lightning gently closed the door and turned around to face Noctis.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Nothing. Serah just wants to hang out."

"Well that's good. At least we can have time to spend exploring Paris."

"Well what are we waiting for ?"

Indeed, They hurried up. Lightning took a bath first before Noctis. The water was just hot enough for them to have a quick bath. They dressed up pretty quick as soon as they left the bathroom. Noctis finished quite faster than Lightning, Who was almost ready when she had a little trouble trying to wear her boots.

It was time for Noctis to lend a hand. "Here, Let me help you."

Upon hearing this, Lightning rested her hands as she watched him fix her boots up. Noctis also had a little trouble trying to zip it up. But soon, It was only the cloth of her pants that was stopping it from being zipped. So he pushed the cloth bit and continued to zip it up. It was finally done.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome."

They left the room and saw everyone ready in the living room.

"Everyone ready?"

They nodded and some answered "Yes", "Yup" and "All set"

"Then let's go."

They left the suite and proceeded to go to the parking lot where Snow was ready with the car. They had the same seating arrangement as the previous night. As soon as everyone was boarded, Snow pressed the pedal and they were on the way to the mall.

Shortly before 12, They arrived quite fast. It would probably make Hope say something like _"Did you skip traffic lights ?" _. They left the car park and went inside the mall.

Serah was quite impressed as soon as he got in. So did the rest. It looked like an interior of a futuristic mall. Every bit of it was clean and spotless.

"Ok, You guys can go anywhere you want to. Just be back at 2." Snow said.

They politely nodded and answered. They first started on a clothing store. There, Prompto noticed Stella carrying a lot of clothes.

"Hey you're gonna pay for that aren't you ?" Prompto pointed to the clothes.

"Let me check."

Stella takes out her wallet which had 60 Euros and a credit card. "Well Yeah, I'm taking them all."

Prompto gave her an upset look. "Jeez. You shouldn't spend your money on that. There's still a lot of things you haven't even sought after."

"Well, I'm on my own girl. So back off." She teasingly said.

"Fine, Have it your way." He said, Biting a piece of tic-tac mints.

Quite soon, Stella was having trouble carrying her loads of things. Prompto, moved with pity decided to lend her a hand. "Here, Let me help you." He said.

But Stella gave him a look, saying. _"I can do it all by myself."_ At this, Prompto smirked and raised his right eyebrow and walked off. Seeing him walk away, Stella tried to hold her bags again but her troubles increased. This was the time to call in Prompto.

"Prompto!" She raised her voice.

He turns around, whistling and Stella gave him a look that says, _"Help me please."_. He smirked and walked back to her and carried her other shopping bags then they walk off to find Lightning and the others.

Meanwhile, Lightning was in a bookstore, Reading some novels. Unknown to her, Someone came up on her back and tied a necklace on her. The necklace was a heart pierced with an arrow. On the heart, Noctis' name was engraved on it while Lightning's name was engraved on the arrow. Lightning sees the necklace and she turns around facing Noctis.

"Wow, It's beautiful." She complimented.

"You like it ?"

Lightning face-palms Noctis's smiling face. "Of course I do. Why didn't I say beautiful for no reason ?" She chuckled.

They share a hug as Lightning whispers "Thank you."

Later in the afternoon, They hit the amusement park, Much to Vanille's delight.

First, Noctis and everyone hit the games. He went up to a shooting gallery where if you got a bullseye two times, You win a price, Obviously. The price was a large heart-shaped pillow. Lightning and the rest watched him load the rifle and aim.

"C'mon Noctis. Press that trigger." Serah pressured.

He shot his first shot, Then followed by another, Then another, Then another, Then another until all 10 shots hit. He won all of the prices much to the owner's dismay.

Next, They hit a ride at a rollercoaster. "Jeez! Anything but that." Hope exclaimed, His eyes widened with shock.

"C'mon Hope it will be fun." Vanille said, Dragging Hope.

In fact, Only Hope and Vanille rode on the Rollercoaster. Everyone else just stood there watching and hearing them scream. As the ride started, Hope tightened his seat belt and froze on his seat as if he was in a fridge while Vanille kept on screaming and screaming. Hope's face began to turn green and was speechless.

The fun ended quite soon. "That was fun wasn't it ?" Vanille turned to Hope. "Hope ?"

Hope was still frozen on his spot. "Are you ok ?" Then a maintenance man came to them. "Excuse me, But is the monsieur ok? "

"I don't know?" She replied.

Suddenly, Hope vomited on the maintenance man's shoes. The maintenance man froze on his spot and gave them a shocking look. Vanille smiled. "C'mon Hope." She dragged him out of his seat.

For a maintenance man, Quite embarrassing isn't it?

They rendezvous'd back with the others. Vanille had told them about what happened to Hope and they all had a laugh about it.

Just before midnight, They left the place and went back to the suite. Everyone had smiles on their faces especially Lightning. And later, When everyone was already fast asleep, Lightning, In her pink bed gown looked herself onto the mirror wearing the necklace that Noctis gave her. Then Noctis came up and placed his arms around her.

"A day ending with us like this. I never get tired." Lightning blushed.

Noctis lets out a quiet laugh and carried Lightning to their bed. "Quite tiring for me." He warmed her up as their lips meet.

"What do you want to do tomorrow ?" She asked with an innocent tone and giving him a cute look.

"Just spend and spend my time with you." He smiled.

And they lean in and kiss once more. They turn around and see Polaris through the window.

"Beautiful isn't it ?"

"It's not as beautiful as you." He blushed her up.

Lightning turns around and their lips meet once more as Noctis reaches for the lamp switch, Close the lights and share a wonderful evening with the night lighting them up.


	5. Chapter 5: Dessert

As usual. I don't want to sleep without finishing a chapter per day. xD anyway... here's chapter 5.. Enjoy

Please review so I can hear your thoughts... Thank you :3

* * *

_*Ring….Ring…..Ring…..* _Goes the clock alarm that he placed on top of the small table-drawer.

His eyes was still closed as he tries to find the turn off switch when he felt something soft on his hand. It was leading him to the switch and finally it goes off.

**Noctis P.O.V**

A hear a gentle whisper on my ears. It was probably the sweetest greets I will ever hear.

"_Good Morning."_ Then I felt her foot sliding down my legs and her hands around my body.

"Good Morning Love." I said, Cupping her cheeks.

She went up to my pillow and sticks her cheeks on mine. It was quite cute.

"Pretty much the same thing every morning isn't it ?" She said.

"No and I won't get bored with it." I said. "My thoughts exactly." She said, Imitating my voice.

I chuckled a bit as she showed her ability to imitate my voice a bit. Though it had been some time since me and Light started to hang out.

I looked up and began to think of what we could probably do for the day. I wanted to do something with her that could be sweet and make our day delightful. As I was thinking of something, Her right hand caressed my left cheek and turned my head to face her pouting face.

"You really are cute aren't you." I smiled.

She blushed and showed her smile and one of the rarest ones too. "No I'm not."

"I say you are."

We lean in and share a passionate kiss until we closed our eyes and accidentally sleep a little more.

**Normal P.O.V**

The two overslept till afternoon. It was about 2pm when a knock wakes them up. They both knew it was Serah. Noctis rose up from the bed and proceeded to the door. He opens it and it reveals Serah. As usual…

"Hey Noct, Is Lightning up ?"

"She's up." Noctis nodded.

"Good. We're going on to a dessert expo today. Good news is that its slightly warmer today so we don't need to wear thick clothing."

"Who planned all this ?" He asked.

"Snow. He's kinda excited to be in a sugar rush." She smiled.

"Ok. We'll go with you guys."

"Oh goodie. You know what they say, "There's nothing sweeter in the world like desserts." She smiled and proceeded to skip to the living room. Noctis closed the door and sat on the bed.

"What was that ?" She asked.

"Serah and Snow wants to go to a dessert expo. I've heard about that expo. It's gonna be near a bakery in Champs-Élysées. Every dessert from every country will be present there. It happens quite annually."

"Have you been to one ?" Lightning asked. "Yeah and when I got home, I vomited."

"Well, Should we ?" Lightning asked.

"We should. It's Serah. She'll never go somewhere without you."

"Right." She smirked.

Quite soon, Lightning and Noctis, along with Snow, Serah, Hope and Vanille left the suite and were on the way to Champs-Élysées, Again. They parked in front of the convention building where the dessert expo will take place. Lucky that they arrived early before 5 pm, Just in time for the expo to start.

As soon as they stepped in, Vanille began to shake. She was excited and even kissed Hope many times. They were given a wrist band for them enter the expo. When they got inside, Vanille exploded…..

"HOOOOPPPPPE!" Vanille squealed, Bear hugging Hope tightly.

"Let…..Me…Go…Need…..Air" Hope stuttered.

She heard him and lets him go. "Whoops. Sorry Hope." Hope nodded and inhaled air.

Inside, A lot of desserts were displayed and a lot gave out free tastes. Serah and Vanille couldn't stop tasting everything in it. They first started on a Custard crème.

"Wow. It looks beautiful." Serah described.

"Good enough to eat." Vanille's tongue wet her lips.

A man on the stand went to them. "Mademoiselle, Would you like a bite?" He offered.

"Would I." She smiled.

The kind man grabbed two spoonfuls of it and gave it to Serah and Vanille. Much to their delight, It was…Mouthwatering…

"ONE MORE!" Vanille squealed.

The man removed his hands beside his ear before saying. "Why not buy one box of it. Just 4 Euros." He smiled.

"Sure."

Vanille took out her wallet and paid 4 Euros. The man took a box and placed it inside a paper bag. "Enjoy." Then they left as they continue to roam around the convention hall.

Meanwhile, Noctis and Lightning went to a stand that was giving out free cakes. It included cakes such as "Black Forest, Sachertorte, Tiramisu, Prinzregententorte, Welsh cakes, Streuselkuchen" and many more edible cakes.

"They look good enough to eat. If Serah was here she'd grab a piece."

"I know that." Noctis said. Then the man in the stand went up to them and spoke english with a german accent.

"Frau, Would you like a free cake ?"

Lightning turned to Noctis. He gave her a look that says _"Go, Take one." _A smile escapes her face and proceeded to grab a box. Though, It turned out that the man gave her 3 boxes of cakes. Noctis was kind enough to lend her a hand though.

"Thanks." She said.

"No prob."

Meanwhile, Vanille was still tasting while Hope carried a lot of paper bags containing desserts until Snow came and told them that it was time to go back.

A sad groan is heard from Vanille as she takes one last box of dessert before leaving the place.

Later, Lebreau, Fang, Stella and Prompto were looking for something to eat.

"Anything that can sweeten my taste buds ?" Lebreau said in a tired-like way.

Fang rested her head on the table. "If you have flour, sugar and cream I could have made a cake."

"A cake would be nice." Stella said.

Just then, A knock on the door attracted their attention. "Coming." Stella stood up and went to the door. She opens it and it revealed Snow carrying several bags containing desserts. Lightning, Noctis, Hope and Vanille followed.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. What's in those bags ?" Prompto smiled.

"It's dessert." Serah smiled.

"Dessert ?"

Serah looked at Prompto. "Yeah. We wanted to sweeten up dinner time."

They placed the mouthwatering desserts on the dinner table and they began to grab a slice. Lightning and Noctis grabbed a slice of Black Forest cake and they sit alone in the dining room. Noctis cuts a piece of the cake and lifted it to Lightning's mouth, Who responded and opened hers, Allowing the slice to access her mouth.

"It tastes good." Lightning remarked. Noctis placed the plate flat on the table and Lightning grabbed it and did the same.

"How is it ?"

"Quite good." He remarked. "Want another one ?" She added. "Yes please."

Then, Unexpectedly, Lightning dipped her finger into the icing and wiped it onto Noctis' lips.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. Then Lightning leaned in and started to lick his lips. Noctis gave access to his mouth. He tasted the sweetness of the icing as well as Lightning's tongue.

"Now, That's the sweetest kiss I ever had." Noctis said.

"Want another one?" Lightning asked with an innocent tone and pouting.

How could Noctis deny? She did the same thing and instead of eating, They kissed and kissed passionately. Just then, Hope went in.

"Hey guys, Serah wants to…" Hope sees them and blushed a bit. His eyes widened with shock "I beg your pardon." He turns around and comes across Serah.

"Hey what did Light say ?"

But Hope dragged her away. "Don't mess up their moment. She says yes." Hope said with an embarrassing tone.

Later, Noctis discussed with everyone about Serah's plan to attend a ballroom.

"Ok, Now that we've settled where we are going to go. Who will partner with whom ?"

"Serah ?" Noctis looked at her. "I'm going with Snow."

"Lightning ?" Serah looked at her. "Noctis is gonna be my partner."

"Stella ?" He turned to her.

Stella sighed. "I wanted to come but I don't have a partner." She looked down towards the floor, distraught.

Then Prompto stood up and sat beside her. "Stella, Listen. If its ok with you. I'll be your partner."

Stella blushed lightly but unnoticeable. "W-What ?"

He sighed before adding. "Well, I also wanted to enter the contest and I wanted you to be my partner. Don't worry. Nothing wrong will happen if you're gonna be my partner. So….. Let's do our best." He smiled.

Stella looked as if she was thinking deeply. She turned to her side and a smile on her face appeared as her eyes blinked as if she was hiding something. Serah interrupted them.

"Hey you two. Don't tell me you guys are also going out ?" She teased.

"Yeah. You like her don't you Prompto." Hope teased.

Prompto and Stella faced each other. "No we don't !" They answered at the same time.

"But what's with that smile of yours huh ?" Vanille teased.

"Stop it you guys. He's just trying to help me."

"Yeah you guys. Stop it." Prompto answered back.

Quite soon enough, They went to bed and slept soundly like children. Noctis and Lightning shared a moment before sleeping.

"Wow. A ballroom dance. You and me together."

"Well, It's just like 2 days ago when I waltzed you on that hall."

"Still, I want you to dance me again." She cupped Noctis's cheeks.

"With pleasure. But first…"

He leaned in and they both share a kiss under the night.

* * *

**Let's see what happens on the ballroom. Stay tuned for Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6: Sticky Wicket Prompto

Please Review so I can hear your thoughts..Thanks guys :D

**To Dynasty**: Hope you like the new chapter... Added a little humor especially on Prompto's xD ..Enjoy!

_German to English Translation._

_Jawohl - Yes_

_Herr- Mr._

_Stets zu Diensten! - Always at your service_

* * *

**1:00 pm. Cid's Suite.**

"Stella, You'll never get to perfect that move if you don't get up and practice now."

She was having problems on waltzing. She couldn't even do it except a few simple movements. Serah and Prompto had tried to raise her morale. But to no avail, She doesn't react somehow.

Later, Noctis and the rest decided to circle up. Trying to see if they could convince the blonde woman sitting on the couch to practice. But before that afternoon…..

***FLASHBACK**

**2 hours earlier. Cid's Suite. **

"Hey Stella, You excited ?" Serah went up to her.

"Yeah. I'm really into dancing the waltz."

Serah smiled at her as she sipped a cup of tea. Then, Prompto came and informed them about the short practice before the ballroom dance that was going to happen tonight.

"Do we have to ?" Serah said in a tiring way.

"Well Serah, Practice makes perfect." Prompto inspired. "Set an example. Like when we practiced the small night concert back in Blenheim from Noctis to Lightning. It took us 3 days before we perfected it. But for tonight, The waltz is quite short that we expected so we can practice a little bit."

"Well." The blonde sighed. "It's good enough for me."

**1 Hour later….**

"Ok. I'm taking a rest." Stella said, exaggerated.

"C'mon Stella. I thought you wanted to waltz tonight didn't you ?"

"Ahh.. Forget it." She swatted her hand.

Prompto turned around. He crossed his arms as he thinks of something. Quite soon, Stella whispered something to him.

"Ok. I'll practice one more time." She said.

"That's a good girl." Prompto smirked.

***End of Flashback**

"Well, If anyone has an idea, Speak up."

No one spoke up. They just looked at Noctis. "Oh C'mon. Anyone must have an idea."

At least, Prompto spoke up. "Noct. Let's just talk about this with Stella."

"We tried that already."

"Oh. What about –" But Noctis cuts him in mid-sentence.

"That won't work either."

"But you haven't even heard it yet." Prompto countered.

"No. There must be another way."

A silence ruled among them. Then Noctis spoke. "Ok. We'll try to talk it with her one more time. If we fail, We replace her Prompto."

"But I don't want to replace Stella."

"Well, There's Lebreau." Prompto turns to Lebreau, who waves back at him. "No thanks." He negatively said.

"Well since you don't want Lebreau, Let's hope she'll answer you back sweetly. Be sure to sugarcoat her." Lightning advised.

"Well, I'd say this is a bit of a sticky wicket." Noctis described.

"What's a sticky wicket ?" Vanille asked.

"It's the British version of " Up the creek without a paddle."

Immediately, Prompto went to His and Stella's room where she shed tears.

"Stella, Do you have time ?" Prompto asked.

Stella looked to her back and immediately wiped her tears as if nothing happened.

"Yeah. Come in."

Prompto stepped in and gently closed the door before sitting beside Stella. "Tell me, Why don't you want to waltz anymore ? You waltz 2 days before."

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"C'mon Stel. I want to know the truth."

"I said –" But Prompto cuts her by putting the side of his finger on her mouth before finishing. "Just tell me." He said, Holding her hands.

"Ok." Then she paused for a few seconds before, "It's because I'm not good at dancing that much. People laughed at me when I did this dance when I was 12. I was so embarrassed that I promised myself I wouldn't dance again."

Suddenly, Silence ruled the room. "I see you. I experienced the same thing. I tell you this. At least you had the courage to do something that they couldn't do."

"What's that ?" Stella looked depressed.

"You showed your talent of dancing. You know what, Let's me see that dance of yours."

But Stella automatically, "No. I don't want to."

"Stella, There's nothing wrong if I see it. I know that I'll be happy to see it."

Stella smiled. "Ok, If you insist."

She stood up from the bed and started to dance. "Here it goes."

She started to dance. It looked at bit like she was clumsy but, Prompto smiled and just clapped his hands. "Did you like it ?" She asked.

"That was amazing. See, There are people who would admire your talent….Just like me." He smiled.

Stella smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Prompto."

"So, Wanna waltz ?"

"Lovely." She murmured.

They both rose up, hand in hand and went to the living room where everyone was still sitting and thinking about Stella.

"Hey guys, Guess who's back." He pointed to Stella.

"Whoah! How did you do it ?" Hope exclaimed.

"Word of advice." Prompto replied.

Serah, Lighting, Vanille and Noctis stood up and shared a hug with Stella.

"Nice to have you back." Lightning uttered. "Thanks Light." Stel replied.

Later, Hope received a text from Tidus. "Guys, great news."

"What ?" Noctis came up to him.

"The Dance hall where the ballroom will be held is free and can be used to practice."

"Well that's well." But Hope received another text. "Oh no, Bad news. The Dance hall is guarded by a guard who has a German accent."

"Now that's our stick picket." Vanille jumped in.

"That's Wicket." Lightning corrected coming from behind her.

"Thanks Light." Noctis said before turning calling everyone's attention.

"Ok guys, A German security man is guarding the dance hall. He won't let in someone unless something happens to Cid. We have to divert his attention far away as possible."

Then, Serah spoke up. "We could always bribe him with money."

"Yeah and we get arrested for bribery." Noctis countered. "Or how about –" But Noctis cuts her again. "Desserts won't work either. We have to go higher. Hang on."

Noctis walked slowly to the window with his arms crossed as everyone looked on. Immediately, Noctis turned around with a smile on his face.

"Oh, That's a great idea Noct." Hope said.

"You haven't heard it yet." Then Noctis continues. "Hey Prompto. You can speak German right ?"

"_Jawohl Herr Caelum. Stets zu Diensten! "_ Prompto said.

"Not yet." Noctis uttered. "Jawohl Herr Caelum."

"Ok guys, Here's the plan, Prompto will try to divert the guard away from the area then blamo! We're in."

"Nice plan." Snow nodded.

**3:00pm, Grand Hall, Champs-Élysées.**

They arrived in front of the hall where the guard was guarding the unoccupied hall.

"Ok Prompto, Work your magic." Noctis smirked as everyone hid behind a tree.

Prompto went up to the guard. "Achtung! Herr Cid Krammer is having a Malaria attack! In his suite!"

The guard awkwardly starred at Prompto "Malaria ?"

Behind the tree, Noctis and the others laughed and chuckled quietly as Prompto fools the guard.

"Herr Gladiolus gave it to him. Raus! Raus! "

"Jawohl!" Then the guard ran to his car and left for Cid's suite.

Noctis and the others ran to him. "That was great."

"Not bad for a beginner." Prompto said.

"Now let's get in that hall and not waste any more time."

As soon as the guard was out of sight, They went in the hall and immediately practiced for the evening waltz.

**Prompto P.O.V**

The blonde and I took our place in the dance area. Lightning and Noctis was in the middle, Serah and Snow on the top, Hope and Vanille on the bottom and Me and Stella on the Right side on the dance area.

There, The waltzing music plays and Lightning and Noctis dance the first move. The two of them had the hardest moves among the 4 of us couples. All that lifting and spinning required a strict practice. We had a signal to start our movements. If Noctis lifts her into the air, We would do the same and get them back down and start waltzing.

I made faces to know when Stella should lighten her body. It only made her laugh. So I decided to just use winking signals. It worked quite well. At least it didn't distract her from focusing on the waltz.

I uttered. "Just follow my tone. You'll be alright."

She nodded and She followed my steps. It was quite the same only that its opposite.

Eventually, We came to the most trickiest part of the dance, This is where our spot went to the middle as the 3 other couples watched on. I had to carry Stella then make her split then carry her and spin around for one turn then our face lean on each other as my left leg is goes forward and my other backward while her whole body is rested on my arms. Then every woman in the couples is to be relaxed on the man's arms. Ending the whole dance.

"Ok Stella, Are you ready ?"

"Let's do it."

I carried her. "Carry the angel." I said.

"Put the angel down to the ground." Stella uttered and made a split.

"Lift up and spin on a rainy day." I lifted her again and we spin around for one more time.

"And stop till you drop." We uttered at the same time.

There, I relaxed her on my arms and Noct, Hope and Snow did the same to their partner. Thus, We were finally finished.

"Woohoo!" cheered Lebreau.

"That was nice." Fang complimented.

All of us had smiled on our faces as the two spectators watched us perform. It may be hard but it was worth it.

"I'm glad to be your partner." Stella faced me.

"Me too." I replied. "Now, I won't get nervous tonight." She added.

"Correct. Now, Shall we ?"

"Sure."

Then suddenly, Stella grabbed me by my cheek and our lips met. That, I wasn't expecting. But, It was the sweetest thing we both felt for each other. This was truly the first time I fell in love ever since we met at Blenheim.

"Whoah..Prompto." She smiled.

"You know something. It's the first time I've kissed my favorite girl."

Then we smiled at each other's face as we gaze upon each other.

**Normal P.O.V**

Quite soon enough, They left back for the suite and prepared for the upcoming ballroom dance that will take place at 9 pm.

For Noctis and Lightning, It was going to be the best night they'll ever have.**  
**

* * *

**The Ballroom Event is happening next. What could more could you expect? Stay tuned for Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7: Ballroom and Wine

Here's Chapter 7...Hope you guys like it...Please **Review** so I can hear your thoughts...Thank you :D

* * *

**6:00 pm, Jean Deleporte Hotel, Room 426.**

"Umm…. Noctis, Would you ?" She pointed to her strap of her high heels, Which she had trouble trying to fit it. Her lover politely nodded. He went to her and kneeled to the floor. He fixed up her strap and finally, He was able to tighten it. He rose up and offered his hand to help her get to her feet.

"Thank you." She replied and succeeded it with a kiss.

"Well, Here it is, Our night in the middle of a large hall waltzing through the night."

"More like a romantic night out." She described.

He looked at her with a smirk. "Maybe."

She smiled and hugged him. "I say it will be a romantic night."

"Well, We could always have a good evening with this." He succeeded his sentence with a passionate kiss.

Then, Serah came in without even knocking. "Hey Light I …." With the sight of Noctis and Lightning kissing, This made Serah blush and say. "Oh!, Terribly sorry." Then she left for the living room.

Serah came up to Snow in the living room with everyone waiting for them. "Umm… They'll be out in a minute. They're ok."

Much later, They left the suite and rode in on Snow's Audi Q7. The Grand Hall on Champs-Élysées was still the same venue for the ballroom night as with the Night Party 2 nights ago. Everyone wore their best suits and dresses. Lightning just couldn't wait for Her and Noctis' waltz later tonight.

**7:30 pm, Grand Hall near Champs-Élysées**

Inside, Everyone was enjoying conversations and the wine tasting. Noctis and Lightning shared a toast in their table located near the balcony that gave them a sight of the Eiffel Tower. For him, It was the most romantic part of the whole grand hall.

"To us." He proposed a toast.

Sipping the wine, The two found it to be in great taste.

"Mmm…. This is wonderful. It makes me warm all over" She described.

"Same here."

The two shared a brief laugh before Prompto came in. "Hey Noct, It's almost time"

The two rose up from their chairs and went down to the waltz area hand in hand. In the waltz area, Serah, Snow, Hope, Vanille and Stella were waiting for the 3 of them. Seconds later, They arrived at the waltz area with 30 seconds to spare.

Later, They began to waltz in the center with Cid and the rest of the Starry Night members and colleagues watching on the 4 couples dancing on the middle empty space.

Lightning gazed directly at Noctis' eyes as they waltz in the center. She knows him and he was someone who showed signs of never letting her go. He was perfect. This was certainly the best night she ever had. As she was about to get tired, Her lover allowed her to rest on his chest as they shared a hug and watch on Prompto and Stella waltz in the center. Nearing already to the end.

Stella tried her best not to get nervous. Prompto still used the winking signals to signal her the next move. Finally, They moved to the center as they prepare for the last part and the trickiest move of the dance.

**Stella P.O.V**

"_Please don't get nervous. Please don't get nervous. Please don't get nervous."_

"Are you ready for this ?" He asked me.

"I am."

Then, He lifted me as he uttered. " Carry the angel."

"Put the angel down to the ground." I said. Carrying me down and helping me doing a split.

"Lift up and spin on a rainy day." He uttered and helped me on my feet. He lifted me once more and spin around for one last time. And finally, Here it comes.

"And stop till you drop." We uttered at the same time. The volume of our voices was enough for us to hear it but not be heard by the spectators. Prompto did one final pose by relaxing me in his arms and the other 3 couples doing the same.

A moment of silence ruled the hall as we took in air and stay still. No one reacted. We began to think that our practice was in vain and we just wasted time. But we were so wrong….

"Bravo!" Someone shouted among the spectators and clapped his hands up high. Everyone's applause followed his and we felt comfort finally.

All of us returned to a normal gesture and bowed before them. We returned to our seats as the night continues.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Wine Tasting? Why do you want Me and Noctis to?" Lightning asked.

"Well, Others are too busy to chat and some are already drunk." Ignis replied.

"Well, What about you ?" Noctis asked.

"I've had enough. Can't take it anymore."

"Well, What do you think Light ?"

"Hmm." Lightning gestured with her hands crossed. "We'll give it a shot."

"Thanks." Ignis waved and went back to his table.

Noctis looked at Lightning. "Well, Shall we?"

Hand in hand, He and Lightning went to the table where 50 bottles and a 2 glasses were displayed on. Snow and Serah were also in there. Snow was probably drunk after drinking 20 glasses of the different wine. He was sitting while Serah checked on him.

"What's wrong with him ?" Lightning said going to Serah.

"He's just dizzy."

Lightning, "Dizzy? Don't tell me he went to that wine tasting also didn't he."

"Well, You could say that. 50-50" She smiled.

"Don't tell me you grabbed one too ?"

Serah nodded with a smile. "Umm…Yes. Just one glass."

Lightning….. "Jeez….How many times do I have to tell you that you can't drink wine ?" She scolded her younger sister.

"It was only one glass."

Lightning sighed in frustration. "Ok, I let you slip past that one. But next time, Don't do it without asking me."

"Ok. Thanks Sis." Serah said.

Then Lightning and Noctis left for the wine table. They got to the wine table where at least 50 wines of different wine makers were displayed with 2 glasses beside them. The two of them grabbed one each and started to pour the first wine. The two shared a bottoms up before drinking it whole.

"Well, That was good. It was Spanish wine I think." Noctis guessed.

"Not bad, Next bottle ?" She asked.

"Next bottle."

They kept on moving to the next bottle after they tried the previous ones. By the time they had reached 35 bottles, Noctis still wasn't drunk. But Lightning…

"Hey Light. You ok?"

Lightning rested on Noctis and looked up to him. "Wow! You're the cutest man…. I've met… Noctis." She smiled.

"Tell me, Do you think I'm cute ?" She pouted.

Noctis' eyebrow raised. "Umm….. Yeah…" ...T_his is getting awkward._

"Seriously….. We're so cute….. that we can be… together."

"Ok." He murmured.

"Hey…. Don't interrupt me… while I'm talking here."

"Lightning?"

But Lightning continued. "Hey…. You love me don't you." She smiled.

"Light?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're soo cute…." She said with a cute voice and pouting, pinching Noctis' cheeks.

"Ok Light, Let's go home."

"Wait... I haven't finished yet." She grabbed him by his necktie and caressed his arms.

"Don't you think it's about time we get married."

"What?"

"Just call me…. Mrs. Lightning Caelum…Not….Mrs. Claire Caelum… Yuck!"

"Ok Light, Stop it." He said.

"No…." Then she went and leaned in. Noctis felt her lips.

"Dammit Light….Stop…It….." He was interrupted by Lightning's kisses. People looked on and blushed. The butler near the wine table left the room while Serah and Snow stay.

Noctis fell to the floor with Lightning on top of him. "You're soo cute…." And she continued to rain down kisses onto him.

Just then, Serah was kind enough to pull her sister away from Noctis.

"Ok sis, That's enough." She said, Pulling Lightning away.

Noctis got back up to his feet. "Looks like I'm driving us home."

Serah threw the key to Noctis and he catched it at the right time. Just then, Hope went in with a drunk Vanille on his back, who kept kissing him on the cheeks.

"Hey…Umm…Can we go home now ?" Hope said.

"Why not? At least Prompto and Stella wasn't drunk." Noctis replied.

Then, Came in Prompto with Stella sleeping soundly on his back.

"I'd second thought. Make it drunk. Let's go." He said.

On the way to the car, Noctis relaxed a drunk Lightning on his shoulders. She could still walk but Noctis had to guide her. Same with Vanille, Lightning kissed and kissed him on the cheeks. Prompting Noctis to continuously blush.

When they got to the car, Serah, Lebreau and Fang helped Snow get in the car. But Lightning was the most drunk of them.

"Man, You're a heavy man Snow." Fang said.

"Zip it." Serah uttered.

They left as soon as everyone was on board. It was also the first time that Serah sat on the back since Noctis was driving and Lightning was sitting beside him.

It was already dark and there was almost no car left. Lightning relaxed on Noctis' shoulders once more and pouted beside him. This didn't bothered Noctis as he could either drive with two hands or just one hand.

At a stroke of luck, They arrived at the suite 30 minutes past 12 pm. Noctis carried Lightning, Still awake and quite drunk to their room. Snow and Serah immediately went to bed. So did Hope, Vanille, Prompto and Stella. Fang and Lebreau stayed up and drank a cup of hot chocolate while waiting for midnight.

By this time, Lightning could almost shake to her senses. Noctis was kind enough to take off her high heels and accessories. He helped her get up and go near to the wardrobe. He turned around as Lightning could somehow remove her dress and change into her bed gown. He changed to his night clothing and as soon as Lightning was finished changing, He carried her to the bed.

He rested Lightning on his shoulders. She looked up to him and pouted.

"You really are cute." She said.

"But not as cute as you." He smiled.

Then, He leaned in and they felt each other's lips as the night rules over .

* * *

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 8...**_


	8. Chapter 8: To Travel

**You guys probably wondered why Noctis and the rest are going to scenic places and doing less singing...It's because they are on a extended vacation if you guys could remember the dialog between Prompto and Noctis in the previous fanfic "It's You, Only You" ...Also I'm building reasons on why they'll go to it or they will do it ...xD**

But just wait and they'll be able to sing once again :D

Please **Review** so I can hear any corrections and thoughts...Always welcome :D

* * *

**5 days later.**

**5:30 am. Lightning's suite. **

There was still a little darkness as the sunrise nears. The room was a lighted up a little but mostly, It was covered in dark. Especially near the wardrobe. There was not one lamp open in the suite and in the room. The two women sitting in the kitchen were drinking a morning tea and a slice of fruit cake. The blonde and her partner were preparing their bags for something that the younger sister and his soon-to-be husband had planned 5 days ago. In her older sister's room, The door was left unlocked. Therefore, Her younger sister went in.

"Wake up Sis. Wake up." She whispered. But didn't receive a response. She went up to her feet and washed her hands. She kneeled down beside and started to sprinkle water on her sister's face.

Finally, She showed signs of waking up. "Finally." She murmured.

" *Yawns* Couldn't you just… wake me up later… I'm trying to have a beauty…. sleep here." Her sister groggily said, Wiping off droplets of water on her face.

"Sorry about that. Didn't we agree yesterday that we'd head for a trip to the wine region of Burgundy. Remember? Me and Snow planned it 5 days ago."

"Burgundy? How did you get familiar with France so fast?" Her puzzled sister asked.

Her younger sister looked up with cute-like eyes with her finger on her cheeks. "Well, You gotta admit Noctis."

"Noctis?" Her older sister paused and remembered that Noctis is a wine lover. "Oh. Right…."

Her sister sighed. "Ok, We'll prepare right now."

"Ok." Then she skipped off with a smile back to her room.

"Ughhh!" Lightning uttered and went up to her feet.

She turned around to see his sleeping lover still asleep. A smile escapes her face and went back to lie down beside her lover. She shifted a little and placed her arm around his waist. She went up to him and placed her cheek over his.

Noctis opened his eyes and felt something on top of his cheek. He turned around to see his beautiful lover smiling at him.

"You always wake up before me don't you ?" He smirked.

"What's wrong? Does it bother you?"

"No. It's fine actually."

Noctis rose up and went up to his feet. "I know about that. I heard you and Serah's conversation. I pretended to be asleep."

"Quite a style you have there."

"Been doing it a lot." He said, Sitting back on the bed.

"Probably you've fooled a lot of people I can say." She guessed.

"Hmph….Prompto fools more people two times than me."

"We need to prepare our bags right now." He continued, Standing up and going to the wardrobe.

"I'm way ahead of you." She stood up and went to him.

**7:30 am. Somewhere on the A6 autoroute near Fontainebleau.**

"Wow! We're really on the way to Burgundy!" Stella exclaimed.

"Talk to me about wine." Fang smirked.

"Hey Noct, Buy a bottle for me."

Almost everyone can't stop uttering and speaking out words except for Noctis and Lightning. They have been asleep ever since Snow drove away from Paris. Their heads were leaning on each other with Lightning's arms around him.

_My…..His waist is so soft. It makes me want to hug him. _

Suddenly, Noctis felt something hugging him so tight. He looked at his side and sees Lightning with her arms around him. A smile escapes him as he looks at her.

**Noctis P.O.V**

I look at her with a smile. She was sleeping peacefully. I didn't know that she was this comfortable with me around. Her cute face always brightens up my day. Then, I see her moving her face on my shoulder. Her jaw was on my shoulder. It now looked like that me and her were looking at each other. I planted my arms on her shoulders and dragged her closer to me. Then, I see her eyes slowly opening.

"You really aren't sleep are you ?"

She gave me a look. "Well, I'm pretending to be asleep."

He paused for a short time. "You're copying me."

"Obviously." She smirked. We just had a laugh about it. She returned back to resting on my shoulders with her arms around me. Nothing could stop me….

I closed my eyes and went to sleep. So did she, This was, in my vocabulary, The best way to sleep while boarding on a vehicle.

**Normal P.O.V**

It was still an hour and a half before they arrive to Beaune. Noctis, Lightning and the rest snored and snored while Snow just drove and drove while listening to_ "Con Te Partiro"_ on the radio. Serah smiles as she hears the song. She could just imagine travelling on road while listening to it. It was quite relaxing if you could imagine it.

**Serah P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes. There, I laid my eyes on the country side. I see the beautiful fields. It gave my memory of Mog. He was probably the only thing I could remember. How I missed holding him in my arms. His soft body was like a pillow and I could just imagine if he was here. It has been a very long time.

I looked to my left and I see Snow driving. We looked forward and it was such a beautiful sight.

"Beautiful isn't it ?" He looked at me.

"Definitely." I replied with a smile.

I turned to my back and I see Noctis and Lightning asleep, Resting on each other. A smile escaped my face as they gave me a sight of their relationship. Besides, It's been a while since they started to hang out together. I wished that they would somehow "tie the knot" in the near future.

I stared at my watch to see that it was already 5 minutes before 9. We've been travelling for almost 2 hours already and we haven't arrived yet. Then, Snow uttered.

"Looks like we're nearing the Exit 24."

"Exit 24?" I asked.

"The exit that will lead to our destination."

"Oh. Looks like were heading for N74 route." I said, Looking at a map.

"Just hold on to that map. Let's hope we can get there before 9:30"

"Yeah. I also need to go on a bathroom break anytime now." I said.

"Ok. Just hold on a little."

Not far now, We saw the exit and turned right to it. He drove through the overpass and headed straight. Quite soon enough, We started to see signs that reads "Route des Grands Crus"

I stared on the map and I guessed that we are in a French Wine region.

**Normal P.O.V**

A few minutes later, Noctis' eyes began to open slowly. He looked to his right and sees the sight of the vineyards. He rubbed his eyes to see that it was indeed the vineyards. He woke his lover up and pointed to it.

She leaned to her left and it gave her a sight of the beautiful vineyards. "Wow!"

He uttered. "Yes, We're in Burgundy right now. It brings me back memories. In fact, My family lived here for a few months. I was just 12 at that time."

She turned around. "Really?"

He replied."Yeah." Then Noctis continued. "A few years ago this place wasn't much of a vineyard. It was an empty land of grass. I could only remember a few."

"I see." She responded.

Later, They arrived at a place called "Beaune". Snow parked in front of a restaurant with a few people in it. When they got inside, Serah ran quickly to the bathroom. There, A man was waiting for his turn and finally, It was his. But before he got in, Serah pushed him away

"Sorry, Ladies first." She uttered and ran inside. This left the man to suffer for another minute and giving out crocodile tears.

Quite sad isn't it?

Later, She was finally sitting comfortably in their table after the bathroom break.

"Mission Accomplished." She uttered, Raising her arms.

"I would say a world record." Hope chuckled.

Meanwhile, Noctis and Lightning were in the streets roaming around. They came up to a sign that announced…..

"A Wine Tasting Expo? Again..."

"Well, That's France for you Light. You know how they love their wine."

"Mind as well come on that spectacular. What time is it ?"

"It says here 7. I would suggest that we attend it."

She looked at him. "Well, I'm not taking Serah with me." She said in a frustrated type of way

"You know, Just give her a chance. Let's tell it to everyone."

Lightning sighed. "Well, Maybe you're right. Let's not waste another time shall we?"

"Agreed."

They left the area hand in hand to tell everyone about what to do for the night.

* * *

**Quite a coincidence...Another Wine Tasting... Stay tuned for Chapter 9**

* * *

Can't wait to write Chapter 9 x3


End file.
